1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a specimen distributing system providing remote controlled distribution of specific quantities of fluids from primary containers, by means of manipulator units supporting pipettes which undergo horizontal and vertical movements, and transfer of the specimens into secondary containers. The specimen distribution system comprises a table unit which is preferably rotatable around a central vertical axis, with secondary containers arranged in container assemblies provided around the circumference of the table unit, a washing device for rinsing the pipettes, and a central control unit.
Specimen distributing systems of the type described above are used mainly in medical laboratories. In such laboratories, the samples are generally distributed to sections. A mechanized samples distributor is suitably employed only in the primary distribution of serum, plasma, liquids and urine to the various laboratory sections, and for the secondary distribution of large series of experimental results.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known systems of the type described above, such as are taught, for example, in German Patent Publication DE-OS No. 30 16 294, devices are used to distribute liquid research specimen materials for the purpose of analysis, in which the research material is assembled in series of correspondingly designated individual extraction vessels, which are controlled and monitored by a calculator unit according to the job description, and may be transferred, in stages, on a movable support to a filling point with automatic pipetting devices. At this point, the samples to be examined may be emptied into rows of analysis vessels. The movable support for the extraction vessels may be provided with more than a single filling point, at which, during a single process involving a series of extraction vessels and automatic pipette devices, transfer of the samples may be carried out in various series of similar or different analysis vessels which are positioned at the corresponding filling point. These extraction vessels may include, for example, chains, racks, plates or rings. In known systems, primary containers are positioned on the table unit which undergoes rotational movements, while the secondary containers are positioned outside the table unit. In this manner, the samples may be, of course, distributed in a problem-free manner. However, the secondary containers with specimens, which are provided for the same experimental researches, are positioned at different points, so that these containers, before examination, must be combined together in a container assembly to carry out the experimental examination. Collecting and combining the secondary containers is not only complicated, but it also has the disadvantage that undesirable confusion of individual containers may occur. The possibility that secondary containers may be confused is by no means negligible.
Furthermore, the known device also has the disadvantage that the movement of the filling points and the pipettes cannot be optimized.